


what's on your mind?

by peachramyeon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ongniel, Strangers to Lovers, Subway, Superpowers, alternative universe, daniel is kinda ooc here idk what happened pls forgive me, kinda angst?, ongnielweek, ongnielweek_day1, the mmo squad (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachramyeon/pseuds/peachramyeon
Summary: Daniel can read minds. He meets a stranger at a subway station and the first time in his life Daniel can't seem to figure someone out. It's such an unusual but exciting feeling.





	what's on your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> My quick submission for the ongnielweek day 1! This is so rushed I'm so sorry and I'm late but I hope you like it anyway! ✨

_Shopping. Friends. Food. School. Family. Cats. Dogs. Makeup. Sex. Breakup._

 

Things that people seem to think about at the crowded subway station where Daniel was waiting for his own ride to arrive.

 

_People._

_So many people._

 

Daniel doesn't like crowded places because it makes his heightened senses to overload.

Daniel's head hurts so he tries to rub his forehead with his palm. It was a common occurrence but there was no cure to it since painkillers didn't work for him. It's irritating but Daniel tries to brush it off like it's nothing.

A middle aged man in front of him reads a newspaper. He adjusts his glasses and turns the page. He's thinking about his cats and how he wants to be home with them rather than go to work. Daniel can relate, he loves cats a too.

He has two cats on his own, they were stray cats which he saved and named them Peter and Rooney to later discover that they were both female cats. Yes, Peter after his favorite superhero, Peter Parker aka Spiderman and Rooney after his favorite football player.

 

A little girl passes him dragging her mother behind her. She is in a hurry because she wants to go to the nearest store to buy the newest album of his favorite band.

 

A couple next to him is arguing, the girl is crying and the boy is trying to calm her down.

"I hate you!", the girl says and tries to wipe her tears. "Don't say that we're in public. It didn't mean anything okay. Nothing happened.", the boy says and looks around worried.  
The boy had it coming since he was a cheating piece of shit. The boy was lying. He cheated his girlfriend with the waitress from their favorite restaurant.

Something did happen, but Daniel tries to not get involved. He tries his best not to read the boys' mind because it angers him even more.

Daniel doesn't know when he found out his ability to read minds. It might have been the time when his father was leaving and his mother was crying. He was about 7 years old at the time.

Daniel wasn't sure what was going on back then and even though his mother was saying that his dad was just going to a long vacation to another city, Daniel knew it wasn't true. His father was leaving for good, to live with another woman. Truth is ugly, Daniel thinks cynically.

Daniel grabs his phone from his pocket to text his best friend Jisung so he could reserve a seat for him from the auditorium if he arrives too late. He could always trust Jisung, the only person who knew about his ability. If more people knew about it they would treat him like a freak.  
He and Jisung have been friends since childhood and they were now living with their other roommates Jinwoo and Taewoong. Their other friend Jaehan had moved to his own apartment.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Daniel doesn't hear anything or rather he tries to ignore everything that's is happening around him. Someone taps his shoulder and Daniel almost drops his phone.

 

_Why didn't he hear his thoughts?_

 

"Ah, sorry didn't mean to scare you. You dropped this." the man gives something to him and Daniel realizes it's a lollipop. Daniel feels his face becoming red, he's embarrassed to admit that he loves sweets a lot especially those strawberry flavoured ones that kids seemed to like.

"Thank you.", he puts the candy back into his pocket and raises his head to meet the gaze of the man who approached him.

 

Daniel stares.

The man is gorgeous.

 

He has black comma hair which complimented his fine facial features. He's wearing black ripped jeans and black t-shirt and black sneakers and he was holding a starbucks cup on his left hand. Black seems to be his favorite color, Daniel makes a wild guess.

"Is something wrong?", the man asks curiously. Daniel realizes he's been staring at the stranger far too longer than it's appropriate.

"Ah, no! There was just something on my mind. It's nothing.", Daniel laughs. What a shitty excuse, Daniel thinks embarrassed.

"I like those lollipops too. The pear flavor is my favorite, actually.", the man says and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

"I like sweet things."

 

"I love jellies too. I could eat 5 packs a day, honestly.", Daniel says now more relaxed. He tries to study the man, read his expression, his mind, but without success.

 

That's weird.

 

"I like them too! And cheesecakes, I love chocolate cheesecakes a lot. I'm actually hungry now as we speak.", he chuckles.

"Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo.", he says and smiles and Daniel doesn't understand how someone's smile could be so beautiful.

 

"Kang Daniel."

 

"Nice to meet you, Daniel. Are you a university student if I may ask?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm studying Mechanical Engineering. How about you?"

"I major in Theatre and music. I play the drums.", Seongwoo says and finishes his drink.

Of course, hot guys like him would major in theatre, Daniel thinks, unsurprised.

 

"Haven't seen you at the campus, I wouldn’t forget a face like yours.", Seongwoo says and laughs his sweet laughter. _Of course he would have a sweet laughter._

Daniel wasn't sure if it was true, but... was he... flirting with him?

"Yeah, I'm pretty good looking, I get that a lot." Daniel replies and starts to play the game. So he's a playboy? Well, Daniel was not planning on being easy.

"You're right, you're handsome." Seongwoo says and scratches the back of his head looking a little embarrassed. Gotcha!

"So are you going to a lecture as well?", Daniel asks.

Seongwoo is quiet for a split second. "No, I'm going to work." he says and Daniel doesn't know why he hesitated. Was his work something illegal? Seems sketchy.

 

"I don't understand."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Oh, my work? It's nothing weird, I promise! But it's kind of embarrassing.", Seongwoo says and throws his cup into the trash.

 

"No, I didn't mean that." Daniel says and regrets saying anything.

 

But curiosity wins. "So what do you do?"

 

"I- uhh I do manicure. I work at a nail salon. I know it's weird, you can laugh." he says and looks more embarrassed than he was before.

"Oh I thought it was something sketchy. And it's not weird at all. I think nail art is pretty." Daniel assures him.

 

"So if you didn't mean my work, what did you mean?"

He got Daniel off guard. _Shit. Come up with something! Quick! Don't be a fucking weirdo!_

 

"It's just weird that I can't read your mind."

Great. Now he thinks you're crazy, Kang Daniel.

"I mean some people are easy to read, like an open book but I can't figure you out." Daniel says and tries to fix things as fast as possible.

 

Seongwoo is quiet for a few seconds. His face lights up. "You can _read minds??_ That's so cool!"

Daniel gasps and covers Seongwoo's mouth with his hand. "Don't say it so loud! It's weird, I know."

Seongwoo takes Daniel's hand and moves it so he can speak. Daniel shivers. His touch is warm and it soothes through Daniel's mind calming him down. Daniel has never felt the kind of feeling before. His mind is suddenly calm and the only thing he could see is Seongwoo.

"You found out my secret, so I found out your secret as well. We're even now. I'm not going to tell anyone I promise", he says and smiles softly.

The subway arrives and Daniel pulls his hand into his pocket squishing the lollipop and trying to get his thoughts together.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Daniel says apologetic.

Seongwoo doesn't ask questions and Daniel is happy for it.

He raises his hand to wave Daniel a goodbye.

 

"See you again, Kang Daniel."

 

The doors close and Daniel has the weird feeling that he will meet the guy more often in the future.

But it's not a weird feeling. Daniel is excited, nervous but excited. This is the first time he has revealed his secret to a stranger.

Sharing your secret with someone isn't as bad as he thought before.

 _Ong Seongwoo._ The name had a nice ring to it.


End file.
